Follow Me
by Kaneko Aikawa
Summary: Sometimes a one-night stand just isn't enough.  IchiRuki lemon! Based on "Follow Me" by Craig David


Hey everyone! So this is my next one-shot songfic, as well as my next IchiRuki lemon. It's based on the song Follow Me by Craig David from his debut album "Born to Do It" (which is a great album by the way). A lot of you may not have heard this song, as it was not released as a single. But it's a great song and is the perfect one for this. So I hope you all enjoy =)

* * *

**Follow Me**

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he flipped through his mail one by one. Bill, ad mail, bill, ad mail... It was the same every time, everyday.

But today was different. A regular envelope – with a peculiar personal return address – caught his eye. A child's drawing of a smiling bunny rabbit gave it away – Rukia?

It had been three years since the petite shinigami went back to her home in Soul Society, a dimension far from this world.

Prior to her departure, however, she and Ichigo had an unforgettable night of pure passion and pleasure. She screamed every time Ichigo as on top of her, moving to the rhythms of their heavy breathing and racing heartbeats. Ichigo could not forget anything that happened that night – how hard and passionate their kisses were, how she had called his name when she was near her peak, how their orgasms happened at the same time, how soft and warm her skin was against his.

If he had one wish, he would give anything to have her in his arms again – just a chance to hold her and love her for the rest of their lives. Just a one-night stand was not enough. It was like she had cast a spell on him that night.

_Can you tell me?  
How do you feel? (How do you feel?)  
How do you feel? (Talk, talk to me)_

Now, three years later, here he was standing in front of the mail cabinet, staring at the letter that _she_ of all people had sent him. What could she have to say? Ichigo was dying to find out.

"Ahem!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ichigo spun around, startled. He saw one of the inhabitants behind him, waiting to check his mail.

An embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks as he bowed slightly. "Sorry, sir! I'm just leaving now." He immediately rushed out of the way, mail in hand, and headed for the stairs towards his apartment.

Upon arriving at the small, bachelor suite on the second floor, he shut the door and without taking off his shoes, he stepped towards his kitchen. He set the other mail aside and opened the envelope from Rukia, anticipating on what she had to say.

_In your letter it said that you wanted to talk to me talk, talk to me talk to me  
That you're missing my loving  
Asking am I gonna give it to ya  
She said I like the way you put it down on me, me, me baby  
That there's nothing more she'd rather do, do than_

He pulled out a single sheet of paper that was folded neatly along the edges, then opened the paper and read the words carefully:

_Ichigo,_

_I know it has been a long time since we had talked or seen each other, but I really want to talk to you. I had been thinking constantly about our passionate night together, and...I can't help but miss you. I had been telling myself to move on with my life, since we are too different, but my heart has other plans. This isn't like me at all, but I think I'm in love with you._

Ichigo read the last sentence over and over again. _She loves me? _He thought to himself in surprise. _Am I dreaming or something? Is the midget fucking with me?_ He read on.

_Before you think I am joking around, I'm serious. I had loved you ever since we were together saving Karakura from hollows, prior to my arrest, and when you came to rescue me, my feelings for you grew stronger. So I'm asking you this: I'm coming to Karakura in about a week, so I'm wondering if...we could do what we did 3 years ago again? I can't be away from you...not anymore. I will see you soon._

_Love, Rukia_

Ichigo could not help but smile when he finished reading the letter. So they had loved each other around the same time, and they never realized it. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment. They were going to get together again! He was so excited. _This time, _he thought to himself, _It's going to be forever.

* * *

_

The following week drifted by slowly as Ichigo counted down the days to when Rukia would arrive. He often grew impatient as he wished that Rukia would arrive sooner than intended.

He was in his living room, flipping through the channels on his TV when the buzzer rang. Thinking it could be Rukia, a wide smile spread across his face as he walked over to the intercom to push the "talk" button. "Hello?"

A familiar voice replied, "Hi Ichigo. It's me."

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

Rukia giggled on the other end. "Open the door, idiot. Then we'll talk."

"Sure! One sec." Ichigo pressed another button to unlock the main door for Rukia. Then he paced around his suite, turning off the TV and putting things in their proper place.

_Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(Both of our bodies)  
Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(This'll be a night you won't forget)_

_Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(Both of our bodies)  
Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(This'll be a night you won't forget)_

A small knock sounded on his door not too long afterwards. "Come in," Ichigo called.

Rukia stepped through immediately. She was wearing her favourite, light blue sun dress and a bag hung over her left shoulder. She looked as beautiful as ever – with her violet eyes shining and a smile on her face.

Ichigo could not take his eyes off her. Memories of her flashed this mind at once and he felt that it had been a lifetime since he had last seen her. How he wished that he could hold her at that moment.

"Well," Rukia raised her eyebrow. "You going to stand there or what?"

"S-sorry," Ichigo stuttered with a blush of embarrassment. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you, Rukia."

Rukia returned his hug just as tightly. "I've missed you too, Ichigo. It took me a while to beg the captain-commander to let me come back here."

"And he allowed you to come here?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded. "How long are you here for?" He asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"My captain pulled some strings because he knew what I was feeling. He told me that if my heart belongs to you then I should go to you." She parted from Ichigo slightly to gaze into his eyes. "So, here I am, and I'm not leaving this time."

_Relax, unwind and just take your time, take, take your time, take your time  
I would like to show you, get to know you, hold you, kiss you  
Running my fingers through your hair  
Let's just take it nice and slow and enjoy the flow_

Ichigo smiled as he took her hand. "You have no idea how much I had been thinking about you and wishing that you would return."

Rukia smirked. "I had a feeling. That was why I had sent you the letter in the first place. That...and I couldn't take it being away from you."

Ichigo let go of her hand to stroke the loose strands of her raven hair, his heart melting as he touched the smooth, silky strands.

Rukia dropped her bag and, standing on her toes, wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and managed to press her lips onto his.

Ichigo lowered his head to make it easier for her and he returned her kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

_Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(Both of our bodies)  
Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(This'll be a night you won't forget)_

Ichigo parted from Rukia for a moment so that he could lead her to his room. They had just barely entered his room when Rukia tackled him, kissing him and pressing herself against him.

"Easy girl," Ichigo quipped between her kisses.

"Just shut up and undress me," Rukia panted.

_Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(Both of our bodies)  
Follow me, follow me to my bedroom  
(This'll be a night you won't forget)_

Ichigo did as he was told. He pulled down the zipper at the back of Rukia's dress and allowed it to fall to her ankles. Immediately, Rukia kicked it aside and pulled Ichigo's shirt over his head, exposing his beautiful bare chest.

She kissed his neck fervently, running her hands up and down his warm torso. In turn, Ichigo lightly massaged her butt with one hand while using the other to run through her hair.

Rukia purred at the touch, giving Ichigo permission to lay her on his bed while undoing her bra. He smiled as her small but supple breasts came into view and started to suck on one of the nipples, earning a gasp in return. Rukia rubbed her leg against the man's back as he gently licked and sucked her breasts, alternating between each until her nipples hardened in need for more.

She bucked her hips, begging Ichigo to enter her now. However, Ichigo smirked and continued to kiss her chest, working his way down to her panties. Rukia moaned lightly. "Take me now," she begged.

"You're already mine," Ichigo replied with a coarse whisper.

He pulled Rukia's panties off her legs and tossed them to the side, smirking at her exposed pussy – wet with her sweet juices. He licked his lips and lightly touched his tongue against her delicate folds. Rukia gasped loudly as Ichigo moved his tongue in and out of her vagina, caressing her hips with his gentle touch.

He stopped for a moment to gaze into Rukia's relaxed eyes. "How do you feel, baby?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll smack you if you don't fuck me now," Rukia replied with a smirk.

Ichigo chuckled as he undid his belt and then his pants. "Your wish is my command, princess."

He immediately took off his pants and boxers, revealing his pulsing and erect member. Rukia licked her lips in want.

"You sure you want this, sweetheart?" Ichigo asked, still smirking.

"Just give it to me," Rukia demanded, slight impatience lacing her voice.

Ichigo licked two of his fingers and slowly inserted them into Rukia's tight, wet pussy, allowing the fluids to assist in the lubrication. Rukia moaned softly as the fingers increased their depth and again when they spread apart slightly, loosening her walls.

Slowly, Ichigo pulled them out and positioned himself between Rukia's legs. Rukia closed her eyes and attempted to relax while Ichigo slowly and gently pushed himself inside her.

_When I get on top and I make it real hot and you tell me "don't stop"  
(Ooh yeah) Are you fallin'?  
When I get on top and I make it real hot and you tell me "don't stop"  
Whose name you calling?  
When I get on top and I make it real hot and you tell me "don't stop"  
Are you fallin'?  
When I get on top and I make it real hot and you tell me "don't stop"  
(Ooh yeah, talk, talk to me)_

Once he was satisfied, he slowly moved on top of Rukia, placing his hands on either side of her head. Rukia opened her eyes to gaze into the loving amber ones in front of her. This was Ichigo's cue to move in and out of her, earning deep breaths and soft moans. Her sounds were like fuel to his fire, for he started to increase his speed and intensity. He pressed his lips against Rukia's, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to increase his speed and intensity even more.

"Harder! Faster!" Rukia begged between kisses.

Ichigo helped Rukia wrap her legs around his back, and he pumped harder and faster, gradually turning it up to the maximum.

Rukia's moans turned into screams as she begged for more. Ichigo smacked her ass gently and continued to slam himself into her, feeling his incoming peak.

Rukia could feel the same thing coming. "YES! ICHIGO! You have no fucking idea...how much...I've missed this!" She exclaimed between pants.

Ichigo squinted and grunted for he could feel his climax arriving any second. "Here we go!" He announced as he slammed into Rukia with full force, unleashing hot and heavy seed into her. In turn, Rukia screamed and arched her back when she too had her orgasm.

_How do you feel? (Both our bodies)  
How do you feel? (This'll be a night you won't forget)  
How do you feel? (All I wanna know)  
How do you feel? (Is how do you feel?)  
How do you feel? (How do you feel?)  
How do you feel? (Follow me, lady)_

Panting, Ichigo kissed Rukia's lips and brought them both under his covers.

Rukia lovingly stared into the man's eyes. "That was amazing as always," she commented wearily.

Ichigo smiled as he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his face next to hers. He became lost in the scent of her – that warm, comforting scent that always let him know he was home. "I'm glad it was," he agreed. "I had dreamt about this for so long."

Well, this time, the dreams will become real," Rukia said as she snuggled against her newfound lover's chest. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Rukia." Ichigo kissed his girlfriend tenderly on top of her head.

At that moment, when they fell asleep in each other's arms, nothing mattered anymore – nothing but each other.

* * *

Well, there you have it, guys – a nice little one-shot for you. I know it was a little short, but there will be more on the way in the near future. I am going to work on chapter 6 of Inherited Nightmares next as I know that many of you are waiting for it. Things are quite busy at the moment as I had finally found a new job and I never really had much of a chance to write. But I'm doing the best I can! =)

In the meantime, however, please let me know what you think about this story.


End file.
